


Well shit, Sourwolf (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Anti-Scott, Awesome Melissa, BAMF Nana, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Cliffhangers, Complete, Creeper Peter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Makes Bad Life Choices, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitchen Sex, Lydia is a bitch, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Porn with Feelings, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Sappy, Sassy Calum, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stiliski is dumb, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, and, but - Freeform, but he's dumb, but hey, but then he makes good life choices, consensual tho, how can you not love him?, like seriously dude, okay, sorry - Freeform, summary is a little bit off with what's going on later in the fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek dejó Beacon Hills. Stiles tiene 17 años y está embarazada. Su padre la echó, a la Manada no le importan sus mierdas ya que su bebé es de Derek. De alguna manera, se las arregla para encontrar una nueva familia y hogar. Derek la encuentra y trata de ganar su perdón.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well shit, Sourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103495) by [ColdHeartedBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHeartedBitch/pseuds/ColdHeartedBitch). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a **ColdHeartedBitch** por dejarme traducir su historia. Me encanta todo lo que escribes ^^
> 
> Aviso: en este fic Stiles es una mujer, a quien no le guste este hecho, ya sabe

—Hola, Derek, soy yo, Stiles. Um... Sólo quiero decirte que necesito hablarte en persona. Es importante. Lo juro. No puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Así que, por favor, llámame. Solo una vez. Prometo que no volveré a intentar comunicarme contigo si no quieres hacerlo.

—Derek. Por favor. Realmente necesito hablar contigo. E-estoy... sola por favor llámame.

—¡¿Por qué no me llamas, imbécil? ¡Siempre atendí tus llamadas! ¡¿Por qué diablos no haces eso también?!

—Hola, soy yo otra vez. Lo siento, me desahogue contigo. Muchas cosas están sucediendo, no estoy exactamente en control de mis emociones. Todavía necesito hablar contigo.

—Espero que estés bien. No quiero que te lastimen. Incluso después de... Sabes lo que quiero decir. Todavía te amo. También te odio, pero... pero todavía estoy enamorada de ti.

—Te necesito, por favor.

—Estoy embarazada. Quería decírtelo en persona, pero como no me contestas ni me devuelves las llamadas, tengo que decírtelo así. Ahora estoy de cinco meses. Mi papá me echó de casa. La manada también lo hizo, ya que es tu hijo. No les importa que yo necesite su ayuda, simplemente me dieron la espalda. Cuando papá me echó hace dos meses, no tenía a dónde ir. No sé qué hacer. Sin dinero, u amigos de la familia, solo con la ropa puesta y Roscoe... Salí de Beacon Hills, me fui a Los Ángeles. Estoy aquí desde entonces. No fue fácil al principio. Vivía en mi Jeep y obtuve la comida de personas sin hogar amables. Hace un mes, Nana me recogió de las calles. Ella me dio un lugar para dormir. No... no sé por qué te digo eso. Tal vez parte de mi espera que escuches esto y me encuentres de alguna manera. Tal vez quieras ser parte de la vida de tu hijo. No lo sé. Solo... Todavía te amo. Ya no estoy enojada contigo. Estoy triste, sola y decepcionada, pero no... enfadada, supongo. Te quiero, Sourwolf. Siempre.

****

Derek no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en el suelo agarrando su teléfono. Todo lo que sabía era que acababa de escuchar los mensajes de voz que dejó Stiles y casi se desmaya.

Las palabras de Stiles seguían dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Stiles estaba embarazada. Con... con su bebé. Ella llevaba a su cachorro y él la dejó sin ningún tipo de apoyo. ¿Cómo pudo? Mierda que él no tenía idea de que ella estaba embarazada cuando él se fue. No debería haberse ido. Debería haberse quedado donde estaba hace seis meses y estar feliz con su compañera. Pero nooooooo, por supuesto que tuvo que dejarla sola, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto. A la mierda su vida.

Necesitaba encontrarla. Necesitaba cuidar de ella y de su cachorro. Necesitaba jodidamente arreglar las cosas.

Derek se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr por su habitación de motel, metiendo sus cosas en una bolsa de lona.

Stiles dijo que estaba en Los Ángeles con alguien llamada Nana. Encontrar a Stiles no sería fácil, pero él podría hacerlo. Ohhhh si. Él podría. ¡Jodidamente lo haría! Y él le mostrará que él también la amaba. Que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Él les comprará casa, lo hará seguro para el cachorro.

Él hará todo por ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivir en Los Ángeles con Nana y su nieto de 14 años, Calum era... agradable. Después de que Nana la sacara de las calles, Stiles se mostró cautelosa. Ella no quería esperar demasiado y no confiaba plenamente en ella. Ella era una extraña después de todo. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer Stiles? Estaba sola, sin hogar y embarazada. Gracias a Nana, al menos tenía una cama y un lugar donde quedarse hasta que encontrara algo más. Lo que creía Stiles, era que Nana le diría que empezara a buscar trabajo y algún tipo de refugio para chicas como ella. Pero Nana nunca hizo eso. Tomó a Stiles como si la hubiera conocido toda su vida. Ella le dio su cama cálida y cómoda. Su propia habitación. Comida, ropa y vitaminas especiales para su bebé por nacer. Llevó a Stiles al médico y la sostuvo cuando el médico dijo que el bebé era un niño y que ella corría el riesgo de un aborto espontáneo. Nana le gritó cuando Stiles ya estaba en una etapa avanzada del embarazo y estaba haciendo más de lo que debía. Ella le dijo a su nieto que la vigilara.

Nana era una mujer increíble. Ella era grande y de piel oscura. Tenía un gran corazón y sostenía su casa con fuerza. Era el tipo de persona que todos amaban, pero también sabía que no debía meterse con ella.

Calum era un chico dulce que intentaba ser un adulto a pesar de tener solo 14 años. Ya era como el pequeño hermano sobreprotector de Stiles. Él siempre estaba preocupado por ella y siempre hacía todo lo que Nana le decía que hiciera.

Stiles los amaba a ambos. Sin Nana, todavía estaría durmiendo en su Jeep y compartiendo comidas con personas amables que se apiadaron de ella.

Ella extrañaba a su padre y a la manada. Por supuesto, ella también estaba loca y completamente furiosa con ellos, pero... ella los extrañaba. Quería que su verdadera familia y amigos estuvieran allí para ella y su bebé. Pero aparentemente no hicieron eso. El sheriff la echó justo después de que ella le contara las noticias. Ni siquiera le dejó tomar ninguna de sus cosas. Él solo... la agarró del brazo y la forzó a salir, diciendo que no quería volver a verla nunca más. El sheriff estaba decepcionado con ella. Dijo que si su madre ya no estuviera muerta, definitivamente lo estaría después de eso.

La manada ni siquiera la escuchó. Justo después de que ella dijo que el bebé era de Derek, Scott se deshizo de él y casi la atacó. Lydia y Allison solo la miraron con disgusto. En realidad, Isaac parecía querer decir algo sobre el comportamiento de Scott, pero una mirada de su Alfa y se quedó callado.

Stiles perdió a Derek. Incluso después de todo. Ella todavía lo quería. Ella quería que él estuviera allí para su hijo. Así que ella lo llamó. A veces ella le dejaba un mensaje de voz, rogándole que hablara con ella. Hace dos semanas, cuando finalmente se rompió y le contó sobre el embarazo. Ella quería hacer eso en persona, pero como Derek no estaba respondiendo, tenía que hacerlo de esa manera.

Stiles no iba a mantener el embarazo en secreto. Derek era el padre que merecía conocer.

Ella solo quería que él estuviera a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles se sentó en el borde del baño y tocó su barriga redonda. En sus costados se veían estrías visibles. Sus pechos también las tenían. Stiles nunca se quejó de tener tetas pequeñas. De hecho, eran bastante grandes, pero casi nadie sabía realmente sobre esto como para quitarse las camisas y las sudaderas con capucha y también los sostenes deportivos. Ahora su pecho se hacía aún más grande. Le duele un poco.

Le encantaba simplemente sentarse y tocar su vientre. A veces ella podía sentir las patadas de Cachorro. Cuando lo sintió por primera vez lloró durante más de una hora.

Stiles sonrió al recordar su llanto esa vez. Nany no estaba en casa, solo Calum y ella. Calum se asustó porque no tenía idea de lo que pasó y Stiles no se lo explicaba, ella lloró tanto.

Stiles se levantó terminando de vestirse. Se paró frente al espejo de la puerta y se miró a sí misma. La gente le decía todo el tiempo ahora que estaba radiante y más hermosa que nunca. Ella no les creyó al principio, pero ahora lo vio.

En jeans ajustados elásticos, la camisa de franela suelta negra y roja y zapatillas que Stiles sentía y se veía bien. Ella comenzó a dejar crecer su cabello hace más de un año y ahora sus mechones marrones llegaron a sus hombros. Ella se parecía a su madre. Por eso se cortó el pelo después de la muerte de Claudia.

—Stiles, ¿estás lista?, —Preguntó Calum llamando a la puerta.

—Sí.

Stiles abrió la puerta y sonrió. Calum se la devolvió y se dio la vuelta, yendo a la cocina. Iban a dar un paseo a Kenneth Hahn y luego a comprar. Su médico le permitió hacerlo, pero tuvo que caminar lenta y segura. Sin estrés, levantando nada más pesado que una botella de agua.

Calum regresó con una bolsa colgada en su hombro y una llave en mano.

Afuera, Stiles respiró hondo y sonrió al señor Dooley que estaba cortando el césped. La saludó con la mano y a Calum.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?, —Preguntó Stiles mientras caminaban por la calle.

—Oh, hombre. Estaba loco. Jake se peleó con Darrel y el señor tuvo que separarlos. Ahora tiene ojos negros.

—Mierda. ¿Jake va a ser expulsado o algo así?, —Preguntó Stiles preocupada. Jake era el amigo íntimo de Calum y Stiles realmente lo quería.

—No. Le suspendieron por una semana. A Darrel también.

Stiles asintió.

—¿Tienes hambre?, —Preguntó de repente Calum.

—Dios, sí, —suspiró ella. —¡Siempre tengo hambre, lo sabes!

Calum se rió.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—Hamburguesa. Quiero hamburguesa.

—No es saludable, aunque...

Stiles lo agarró del brazo y lo apretó.

—Cariño, si no me compras una hamburguesa, te lo juro por Dios, voy a apuñalar a alguien. Probablemente a ti.

—Está bien, maldita sea, relájate, cielos, —murmuró Calum.

Stiles sonrió dulcemente y besó su mejilla. Calum puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró falso, exasperado. Llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano.

—Voy a quedarme aquí y esperar, —dijo Stiles y se sentó en un banco.

—Bien.

Calum colocó su bolsa junto a Stiles y entró. Sacó su teléfono y revisó sus correos electrónicos. Sólo spam. Nada nuevo, aunque con amargura, sintiéndose herida.

Esperando a Calum, Stiles jugó a Candy Crush. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar el siguiente nivel, una sombra cayó sobre ella. Ella levantó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil.

—Stiles.

Derek dijo que su nombre era algo precioso, algo con lo que soñaba todas las noches. Todavía se veía sexy, pero Stiles podía ver lo cansado que estaba. Ella quería extenderse y abrazarlo, incluso besarlo. Pero ella estaba congelada en el lugar, completamente abrumada por el hecho de que él estaba allí, justo delante de ella.

—Stiles, —repitió Derek. Se arrodilló y extendió la mano, pero se detuvo en medio del aire. —¿Stiles?

—Derek, —murmuró Stiles y Derek respiró tembloroso, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y entonces, de repente, Stiles se enojó. —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ale dos mini capis, pero dos capis en general XD
> 
> a disfrutar
> 
> que le dira derek a stiles??


End file.
